Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Super Force
Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Super Force is an independent series made by Iamgxddy, formerly known as Masked-Rider-Victory, being a continuation of Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Force. It is still in the works. Plot Life has gone on normal since the final battle, and the Rangers seem to be living their own lives away from each other. However, the Rangers are drawn back together when not only 5 more Star Force Morphers have landed in different places then just Crystal County, but the Shadow Alliance has returned to destroy them! Production Still in production... Star Force Rangers Allies * T8037-4931 (T-BO) - Support robot for the Rangers. * Adel - The Star Spirit of the Red Star Force Morpher. * Alain - The Star Spirit of the Yellow Star Force Morpher. * Alia - The Star Spirit of the Blue Star Force Morpher. * Argos - The Star Spirit of the Green Star Force Morpher. * Akari - The Star Spirit of the Black Star Force Morpher. * Jabel - The Star Spirit of the Aqua Star Force Morpher. * Igor - The Star Spirit of the Orange Star Force Morpher. * Edith - The Star Spirit of the Purple Star Force Morpher. * Gyro - The Star Spirit of the Crimson Star Force Morpher. * Parad - The Star Spirit of the Navy Star Force Morpher. Shadow Alliance * Demia ** Deremos ** Aziak ** Enter ** Bud *** Grifforzer *** HumAgents *** Switch Faces *** Shadows Devious Empire * Devius ** Poppy ** Archon ** Salamanz ** Deboth *** Filmerzoid *** Rhinoracers Arsenal Morphers * Star Force Morpher * Eclipse Morpher  * Super Star Battle Blade * Phoenix Titan Battilizer Staff Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Star Force Imperial Cannon ** Star Force Ranger Cannon *** Star Force Eagle Sword *** Star Force Tiger Daggers *** Star Force Dolphin Bow *** Star Force Shark Gauntlets *** Star Force Wolf Scratchers ** Star Force Super Cannon *** Star Force Condor Sword *** Star Force Cheetah Daggers *** Star Force Whale Bow *** Star Force Hammerhead Gauntlets *** Star Force Coyote Scratchers * Eclipse Striker  ** Flare Flasher  ** Crescent Cutter  * Super Star Battle Blade * Phoenix Titan Battilizer Staff Sidearms * Star Force Blade * Star Force Blaster *Eclipse Blade  *Eclipse Blaster  Vehicles * Star Cycles * Eclipse Rider  * Phoenix Titan Jet Cruisers Zord System Legend: = Main = Auxiliary = Carrier ✶ = Team Piloted Main Combinations: * Turtle Shuttle Zord ** Star Shuttle Zord ✶ *** Star Force Imperial UlraZord  **** Star Force Striker MegaZord ***** Star Force MegaZord ****** Red Eagle Star Zord ****** Yellow Tiger Star Zord ****** Blue Dolphin Star Zord ***** Star Striker MegaZord ****** Green Shark Star Zord ****** Black Wolf Star Zord ****** Grey Falcon Star Zord **** Star Super Symbol MegaZord ***** Star Super MegaZord ****** Aqua Condor Zord ****** Orange Cheetah Zord ****** Purple Whale Zord ***** Star Symbol MegaZord ****** Crimson Hammerhead Zord ****** Navy Coyote Zord ****** Emerald Owl Zord **** Eclipse MegaZord  ***** Gold Elephant Eclipse Zord  ***** Silver Bat Eclipse Zord  **** Phoenix Titan MegaZord ***** Red Valor Titan Zord ***** Yellow Instinct Titan Zord ***** Blue Mystic Titan Zord Alternate Combinations: * Star Striker Symbol MegaZord ** Green Shark Star Zord ** Black Wolf Star Zord ** Emerald Owl Zord * Star Symbol Striker MegaZord ** Crimson Hammerhead Zord ** Navy Coyote Zord ** Grey Falcon Star Zord * Star Dark MegaZord ** Dark Dragon Zord ** Yellow Tiger Star Zord ** Blue Dolphin Star Zord Episodes *Episode 1: "5 More Morphers?!" *Episode 2: "The Eclipse Has Come Again!" *Episode 3: "The SUPER Star Battle Blade!" *Episode 4: "The Demons of Demia!" *Episode 5: "The Phoenix Awakens!" *Episode 6: "The Phoenix Dies!" *Episode 7: "The Phoenix Returns!" *Episode 8: "The Three Destructive Titans!" *Episode 9: "How The Cookie Crumbles!" *Episode 10: "A Back-Up Activated!" *Episode 11: "Extermination!" *Episode 12: "The Ultimate Surprise!" *Episode 13: "The Three Necromancers!" *Episode 14: "The Fourth One Arrives!" *Episode 15: "The Combination of Combinations?!" *Episode 16: "99%!" *Episode 17: "The Flower From The Lab!" *Episode 18: "Demon's Destroyed!" *Episode 19: "The Devious Monsters Revive?!" *Episode 20: "The Dark Dragon?!" *Episode 21: "Black Ranger's Link!" *Episode 22: "Demia's Awakening!" *Episode 23: "The Beginning of The End!" *Episode 24: "Farewell Shadows!" *Episode 25: "One Last Hurrah!" Notes * While having completely original concept and story line, this series re-uses costumes and props from multiple Tokusatsu Shows, Primarily Kamen Rider Ghost, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Ressha Sentai Toqger to name a few. These suits are mainly for enemies.